<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Глубинное течение by Anaquilibria, teamharrydore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744483">Глубинное течение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria'>Anaquilibria</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore'>teamharrydore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ-2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Между ними — паутина тайн, недомолвок, откровенной, хоть уже неспособной никого обмануть, лжи, и она стягивает их ближе друг к другу, заставляя хранить себя; это не один, а огромная прорва секретов, но, тем не менее, и Гарри, и Дамблдор ещё живы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ-2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Глубинное течение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Говорят, двое могут хранить секрет, если один из них мёртв.</p><p>Профессия аврора увеличивает вероятность несчастливых случайностей; впрочем, мысль о том, что он может умереть в любой момент, уже давно не беспокоит Гарри.</p><p>Дамблдору — сто двадцать пять лет, и кажется, что он бессмертен, но с каждым днём бессмертие становится всё более хрупким, осыпаясь по краям.</p><p>Между ними — паутина тайн, недомолвок, откровенной, хоть уже неспособной никого обмануть, лжи, и она стягивает их ближе друг к другу, заставляя хранить себя; это не один, а огромная прорва секретов, но, тем не менее, и Гарри, и Дамблдор ещё живы.</p><p>Их отношения — ещё одна нить в паутине.</p><p>На самом деле, это неудивительно: Гарри всегда тянулся за Дамблдором, всегда был привязан к нему и чувствовал ответную привязанность, — и в том, что однажды близость дошла до доступного им предела, нет решительно ничего странного.</p><p>По крайней мере, так говорит себе Гарри, когда снова и снова позволяет всем остальным считать, что он помогает Дамблдору в исследованиях, — в общем-то, это тоже правда.</p><p>Гарри дочитывает последнюю страницу отчёта, который завтра нужно будет занести Гермионе, и облегчённо вздыхает, поднимая взгляд на часы: несколько минут до полуночи, теперь можно пойти спать.</p><p>Шея неприятно ноет. Гарри потирает её, отправляясь в спальню; сейчас он уже считает её общей — его, гостевая, спальня в доме Дамблдора давно стоит пустая.</p><p>Тонкую книгу, которую тот читает, полусидя в постели, Гарри узнаёт сразу, — старое, когда-то заброшенное, а теперь снова поднятое исследование о взаимозаменяемости волос келпи и перьев феникса в палочках, — и, судя по довольному выражению лица Дамблдора, завтра Гарри опять отправится к Олливандеру за тестовыми образцами.</p><p>— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Дамблдор, откладывая книгу.</p><p>Этот вопрос успел стать дежурным, но Гарри знает, что Дамблдора действительно интересует ответ. Гарри кивает, садясь на край кровати, и слегка морщится от боли в шее.</p><p>— Иди сюда, — говорит Дамблдор, ожидая, пока Гарри разденется.</p><p>Гарри откладывает свои очки на столик рядом с его и наконец откидывается на подушку: десять страниц отчёта ради одной тренировки новых стажёров — всё же жестоко. Подчиняясь рукам Дамблдора, он переворачивается на живот и прикрывает глаза, когда сухие шершавые ладони начинают растирать его шею и плечи.</p><p>Шея вскоре перестаёт болеть, и руки Дамблдора движутся откровеннее. Он гасит свет.</p><p>Окно плотно занавешено, в комнате нет ни одного пятна света, и Гарри почти не соприкасается с Дамблдором. Движущиеся пальцы отвлекают его от странного, тревожного ощущения одиночества в тёмной комнате. С течением времени — со старением, если в Гарри хватает честности признать это, — в прикосновениях Дамблдора становится всё больше откровенного желания. Гарри не знает, действительно ли хочет Дамблдора в ответ: его заполняет спокойное тепло, и тело отзывается не столько на ласки, сколько на самого Дамблдора.</p><p>Один из пальцев Дамблдора слегка надавливает, едва проникая в Гарри, и замирает.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — бормочет Гарри, раздвигая ноги и приподнимаясь.</p><p>Не утруждая себя поиском палочки, Дамблдор призывает третью подушку, подсовывает под Гарри, и мгновение спустя Гарри чувствует, как от кончика пальца внутрь тепло и мокро прокатывается знакомое заклинание. Дамблдор опирается на его спину ладонью и выдыхает; скорей всего, беспалочковая магия не далась так просто.</p><p>Скользкий палец одним толчком проходит в Гарри, шевелится внутри, и от мысли о том, на чьих пальцах он сейчас будет растянут, Гарри стонет, утыкаясь в сложенные под головой руки.</p><p>— Посмотри на меня, Гарри, — мягко, но настойчиво говорит Дамблдор, почти сразу добавляя второй.</p><p>Гарри поворачивает голову набок, смотрит в лицо, наклонённое к нему, и голубые глаза Дамблдора сейчас почти чёрные. Его волосы тускло серебрятся в чуть светлой темноте; Гарри плохо видит, но знает, что щёки Дамблдора слабо краснеют пятнами, и румянец распространяется на шею. В тишине смазка хлюпает слишком громко, и от этих звуков Гарри хочется отвести взгляд, но он должен смотреть в лицо Дамблдора, когда тот насаживает Гарри на пальцы; это почти необходимость.</p><p>Прежде чем добавить третий, Дамблдор отпускает Гарри и, слегка подтолкнув, переворачивает на спину. Так действительно лучше, думает Гарри, сжимаясь вокруг трёх пальцев. Он сам держит себя под коленями, кожа вспотела, и он едва удерживается, чтобы не подаваться навстречу, не раскачиваться на пальцах Дамблдора под его пристальным взглядом. Он полностью открыт и знает: что бы ни было в мыслях Дамблдора, тот никогда не навредит Гарри.</p><p>Пальцы распирают его изнутри, весь низ живота сведён напряжением; Гарри хочет дотронуться до себя, но Дамблдор, будто читая его мысли, — может, действительно читает, — качает головой:</p><p>— Нет, Гарри. Кончишь или так, или никак.</p><p>Гарри выгибается на кровати с длинным стоном; Дамблдор растягивает пальцы в стороны, и всплеск удовольствия внутри заставляет Гарри рвануться на подушке, но Дамблдор удерживает его, вдруг сгибая пальцы, — Гарри уже наплевать, сколько их, он мечется, подмахивает вверх, и как будто бесконечно мучительно кончает.</p><p>— Альбус, — почти всхлипывает он, и это один из немногих моментов, когда он, полностью потерявшись, зовёт Дамблдора по имени.</p><p>Тяжело дыша, он опускается обратно на постель. Дамблдор стирает рукой семя с его живота — Гарри чувствует холодок магии — и под другой ладонью Дамблдора быстро стучит сердце Гарри. Он вдруг хочет, сам толком не понимая, чего, и притягивает Дамблдора на себя, находит в темноте его лицо, обводит пальцами, будто пытаясь запомнить. Ночная рубашка Дамблдора укрывает их обоих, борода прижимается к коже Гарри, и сам Дамблдор намного легче, чем Гарри казалось, как будто он — птица с полыми костями. Может быть, феникс. В это очень хочется верить.</p><p>Иногда — в попытке противостоять чувству, которое приближается к нему из темноты, — Гарри представляет Дамблдора таким, каким видел на старых фото, молодым и улыбающимся, с отливающими рыжиной волосами; таким, которого действительно можно было бы назвать Альбусом. Эта мысль успокаивает его, но, хотя Дамблдор остаётся Дамблдором в любом возрасте, едва заметное чувство вины оседает внутри Гарри.</p><p>Пару раз Гарри почти набирался храбрости прямо спросить у Дамблдора, зачем ему всё это, но каждый раз молчал. Он знает, что Дамблдору нужна не разрядка, но нечто иное; по ночам Гарри замечает в нём странную жадность, предельную концентрацию, центр которой — только Гарри, и это одновременно приятно и неловко, как будто Гарри некуда деться из-под его взгляда.</p><p>Дамблдор ложится рядом, опускает голову на плечо Гарри, и Гарри целует редеющие серебряные волосы.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, Гарри, — едва слышно говорит тот.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, — отзывается Гарри, закрывая глаза.</p><p>В прихожей громко тикают часы, и уже на границе сна Гарри вдруг остро чувствует, как несётся время вокруг них с Дамблдором и где-то за пределами этого дома, этого мира, этого циферблата с медленно движущимися стрелками бешено наматывают круги другие стрелки в других часах, и, возможно, именно их, а не те, что за дверью спальни, слышит Дамблдор, а иногда, в тени смутной тревоги, и сам Гарри.</p><p>Простое, предельно ясное понимание накрывает его — но в следующий момент он спит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>